


Third Rule: Spies Don’t Fall in Love

by bilgegungoren00



Series: Rules of Being A Spy [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reunion, Undercover Missions, bunch of love, mentions of rape/physical abuse, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: With him…it’d all changed. Now she could have everything that she wanted. She could be a spy and have a relationship.Or, in which despite working for the CIA, Kara and Mon-El managed to build a stable, happy relationship, and are ready to take the next step.Karamel Spy AU - Part 3





	Third Rule: Spies Don’t Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all :)
> 
> Sooooo here we are, at the end of the spy AU - at least the end of what I planned. But honestly, I had no idea I'd connect with this story so quickly, considering I didn't spend that much time writing it, and I can't help ideas about these two filling my mind still. So even though for now the story is over, that does not mean I won't write for this AU, because... I mean, who doesn't love spies, am I right? Besides, there are a lot of stuff that I had to gloss over that I feel like deserves their own one shot ;) So.... I'm not promising that I'll continue, since I have a lot of other stories to work on and I don't like writing a lot of stories at the same time (it really messes up with my update schedule) but I'm not saying that I WON'T continue either :) We'll just have to see :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this!

Kara could feel the man behind her put his hands on her waist, squeezing impatiently as she struggled with the card to her hotel room. It was hard to try not to gag when he pressed his body against her, _especially_ when she felt his hardness against her hips—seriously, _ew—_ yet all she did was giggle and let him snuggle up to her hair. Well, it wasn’t _her_ exactly that did that. It was _Sarah “Sugar” Payton,_ a rich blond girl who’d gone to a vacation to escape her husband and was looking to have some fun. She, _Kara Danvers,_ agent of the CIA, would never do anything like that.

 _Especially_ when she was taken.

“Impatient, honey?” she asked in a sultry voice, feigning drunkedness, as she pretended like she’d finally managed to put the card in its place to open the door. The man next to him just moaned at that as he pulled her close, pressing his lips on her neck. She faked a shudder at that as she traced the lines of his back through his shirt.

“Uh-huh,” he just whispered, his voice hitting her bare skin, and she opted to giggle again as she pushed open the door, pushing down the part of her mind that just wanted to press a knife to the man’s neck, telling him that it was not appropriate to touch a woman in that much of a controlling way, in any situation. But, well, that part would come too. She just had to bid her time until the door was closed behind them.

And then the _real_ fun would start.

A smile pulled her lips at that as she turned to him. “Don’t worry, I got the door,” she said as she grabbed his hands, pulling him inside so fast that their bodies almost collided together. Luckily the guy didn’t seem to mind it as he just grinned at her, his cheeks tinted red because of all the wine she’d fed him, his hands already falling from her waist to her hips.

At least until she lifted a high heeled foot and pushed the door close. The moment she heard the click she dropped the act, whirling around to drop a kick against the back of the guy’s legs.

The groan that escaped his lips at that, so far from being pleasured, was like a song to her ears as she grabbed him by the shoulder, digging her nails to his skin before throwing him to the ground. He landed on his back with a thump, and she gave herself one second to enjoy the view, seeing the look of utter horror on his face, before she stepped forward and pressed her feet on his chest.

She made sure the heel of her stiletto was digging into his stomach as he groaned in pain again, his hands going up to his stomach. A small smile pulled her lips as she reached under her dress to her thigh, where she had her knives strapped in, and grabbed one. The man whimpered when she knelt down, pressing it against his neck.

“What the hell you think you’re doing?” he almost yelled, his hands lifted in the air, fear brewing in his eyes. One corner of Kara’s lips tipped up viciously.

“What, you don’t like it rough?” she pursed her lips as she pressed the knife down harshly, drawing a drop of blood from the guy’s neck. It almost felt too satisfying. “That’s real nice coming from you, considering you kidnapped and raped two teenagers, Mr. Lowell.” The man’s eyes widened when she used his real name instead of the fake one he offered her, and not only that but she knew _exactly_ what he’d done. So much so that his hands that were desperately wrapped around her foot and ankle, trying to push it away, stopped. Yet she didn’t even care about how freaked out he looked, especially knowing what he’d done. Which was one reason she’d eagerly taken up this mission, along with the fact that it was in Las Vegas.

“How do you know my name?” he asked almost breathlessly, panic flickering in his eyes. “Who are you?” With that Kara’s smile only widened. She reached for the pocket of her dress—one reason she loved this dress so much, it was one of the rare formal dresses that had pockets and looked beautiful—taking out her badge. The man’s eyes widened even more when he saw what was written on it.

CIA Special Agent.

Pride flickered Kara’s chest at that as she turned her smile into a poisonously sweet one, something that made the man gulp fearfully. _Good._

“I’m Special Agent Danvers with the CIA,” she introduced herself, her voice clipped and harsh as she pressed down the knife once more. The way the man whimpered, and the way one of his hands had rushed to her wrist, was like a song to her ears. Yet she focused on the mission at hand as she continued. “And you’re gonna tell me what you did with those two teenagers if you don’t want to end up with a knife in your throat.”

* * *

Kara’s shoulders were straight and tense as she watched the man, Mr. _Alexander Lowell—_ there was no way she could even think of his name without wanting to spit on it—shiver in one of the interrogation rooms, sitting on a chair with a pale face and one hand cuffed to the table.

She couldn’t even hide the fact that she was enjoying this as a smile pulled her lips, at least until a voice interrupted her from the door. “Geez, Kara,” Winn said as he stepped inside, his eyes on the man. “What the hell did you do to the guy?” There was an impressed look on his face as Kara’s smile turned into a smirk. She shrugged nonchalantly.

“I just gave him a taste of what he did to those teenagers,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulders. “And I might’ve threatened to cut off his cock.” Winn lifted his brows at that at first before an almost strangled laugh escaped his lips. He shook his head.

“Oh my God, Kara,” he almost gasped breathlessly when he managed to calm his laugh, pressing a hand over his chest. “You are a marvel.” Kara chuckled as she shrugged again.

“Well, I try,” she mused before a frown took over her face. As…fun as taking down _Alexander Lowell_ had been, that didn’t mean the two teenagers that were now sitting in the cafeteria of the CIA building hadn’t experienced what he did to them. Being manipulated, used against their will, and _raped_ … She shuddered even thinking about it. She pressed her lips together as she glared at Lowell through the one sided glass before turning to Winn. “How about the girls? Are they okay?” she asked. When she left them an hour ago…they were shivering under multiple blankets, warm waters in their hands as they blankly stared at the wall. It…wasn’t a pretty sight, and she felt so bad, especially since she had no idea how to comfort them, so much so that she had to leave. The bad guys, she could deal with. Comforting someone and helping them emotionally… Not so much.

That was what she had her boyfriend for.

“Well…” Winn started as his face scrunched up, and that was answer enough for Kara. She muttered a number of curses under her breath for the man sitting in the interrogation room, wishing she’d actually gone through with her threat and just ripped off his cock, so that he wouldn’t be able to use it ever again. She shook her head.

“They’re gonna need some help getting through this,” she said as she crossed her arms, digging her nails to her arm to keep herself from doing something stupid, like punching a wall or something. She took a deep breath. “I suggest that we set up an appointment for them, separately, with one of our CIA therapists. Maybe Mike Matthews.” She looked up, only to see that Winn had an amused smile on his face.

“ _Of course_ you do,” he said knowingly, earning a glare from Kara.

“I’m being serious, Winn,” she said…which she was. Mike—or Mon-El as she knew him—was one of the best therapists in CIA, and she had to admit, he worked so well with people in a way that she couldn’t. Especially children and teenagers. While she’d probably run the other way if she saw a couple of little girls, he’d go towards them, talk to them as if he was their friend, and even play with them. He was just…amazing like that. And he also had the most success rate with his patients inside CIA the last year, making him exceptionally qualified for the job.

…but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t also using this opportunity to see him. She hadn’t seen him for a week now, planning for this mission, and even though there’d been times she had to leave him for a month or longer for undercover missions…she’d missed him. Damn, she’d missed him a lot.

“I know, I know,” Winn said at her words, even though he didn’t seem like he believed her. He still lifted his hands as if he was innocent. “Which was why I already talked with Director Henshaw. He’s sending Mon-El here.” Kara couldn’t help it as a smile pulled her lips, especially when the man handed her a piece of paper. “This is his flight information. I thought you might want to pick him up.” Her smile widened.

“Thank you, Winn,” she said genuinely, hoping that he knew how much that meant to him. She and Mon-El had to be separated way too frequently than she’d have liked because of their jobs that she came to a point where she sought and went for every opportunity to see him. At first she’d thought that her friends would tell her to just “suck it up” at that, that she was a special agent that should have a handle on her emotions, and yet… She was proved wrong about that on so many levels. Winn, Alex, even Director Henshaw… They used every single opportunity to allow the couple to meet, and she just… She just felt so grateful to have all of them that she didn’t even know how to express it. Especially at Director Henshaw for not exploding at her when she told him that she was dating Mon-El, because that could’ve certainly happened, yet the man…the man just asked her whether it would affect her performance or not, which she vehemently denied.

He’d also told her, off the record, that he was happy for her, so there was that too.

“What are friends for?” Winn said, taking her out of her thoughts with a nonchalant shrug. Yet still, his eyes were shining with joy as he winked at her. “Now, if I remember correctly, his flight lands in about three hours, so if I were you, I’d get my ass out of here and go to the airport.” He clapped his hands. “Come on, chop chop. We wouldn’t want to make your boyfriend wait, right?” Kara chuckled at that before shaking her head, and patted Winn on the shoulder.

“I owe you one,” she told him before she moved to the door, his last words ringing in her ears as she exited.

“Say hi to him from me.”

* * *

Kara was rocking back and forth on her feet excitedly as she waited on the exit of the airport, her eyes watching the monitors closely. Mon-El’s flight had just landed about ten minutes ago, which got her up and ready to greet him, just waiting for him to show up at the doors in front of her. There was a thin crowd around her, as it was 2 a.m., with signs in their hands, most of them looking utterly bored or tired. She looked extremely joyful and excited among them, even with her navy blue sweatshirt that said “POWER TO THE GIRLS” in the front, her black leggings and flat boots that were so haphazardly thrown together.

But in her defense, she was preparing a sign for Mon-El. A sign that said “WORLD’S BEST BOYFRIEND”. She remembered the last time he greeted her in an airport after a long mission that did not supposed to last that long, and had the exact same sign in his hand, only saying girlfriend instead of boyfriend. When she asked her what was the gesture for, he’d just shrugged with a smile.

“I just didn’t want you to feel bad for your mission lasting too long,” he’d explained. “Because that doesn’t change that you’re still the world’s best girlfriend.” It’d brought such flutter and happiness to her chest that she just had to return the sentiment.

So when she spotted him coming through the sliding doors, a small suitcase in his hand, with his ruffled hair and beard, she’d put a huge, genuine grin on her face and lifted the sign in the air, as far up as possible, even jumping a little on her feet.

Well, after she managed to shake off how cute and hot he looked at the same time with his beard. He’d kept it shaved most of the time, especially if he had to work with small children or teenagers, claiming that a clean-shaved face would make him seem friendlier to them. Which was true, but that did not change the fact that Kara thought he should just go with the beard full time.

But he looked cute! And hot! What was she supposed to do? After dutifully completing so many missions with the CIA and protecting countless civilians, she deserved that little bit of selfishness, right?

All of her thoughts scattered away when Mon-El’s eyes caught the sign and his steps halted briefly, before the widest, most joyous smile spread on his face. He dropped his gaze to her, which made her heart stutter in her chest excitedly, and without missing a beat he was moving towards her.

She didn’t miss a beat either as she dropped the sign, met him halfway through, letting him wrap his arms around her and spin her around in the air. A laugh bubbled up her chest at that.

“Hi,” she whispered when he finally set her down, her voice almost breathless as she gripped the nape of his neck. A wide grin pulled Mon-El’s lips at that as he tightened his grip around her waist, as if to remind her _and_ himself that they were together now, in each other’s arms. It was something that she noticed he did from time to time, just reaching out to touch her, to hold her hand and squeeze it, to make sure that she was there with him. It was just so cute that it always made her heart swell.

“Hi,” he repeated her word, just as he always did at a reunion, before he reached down and pressed a kiss on her lips. At that point Kara didn’t even care that they were in public as she reached up, running her hands through his hair to pull him close, as close as humanly possible, parting her lips to kiss him back. Her head had started spinning when he sucked on her lower lip, so much so that she had to pull back, yet she still rested her forehead against his for a couple of seconds, savoring the moment, savoring being in his arms. It might’ve been a bit too much of PDA for a public place, but…oh well. She didn’t even care. Winn wasn’t there to complain about that, and besides, they got to spend so little time together that she thought they were allowed to do whatever they wanted during that time.

She only parted with him completely in order to look at his face, trying to memorize the lines of it, running her fingers lightly through his beard before smiling. “I’ve missed you,” she confessed, getting lost in his grey-blue eyes that were now shining like the sky on a cloudless day. He chuckled and shook his head.

“It has just been a week since we last saw each other,” he said as he reluctantly let go of her waist to grab his suitcase, but then his hand found hers almost immediately and laced their fingers together. Kara just rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed the sign she’d prepared.

“Still, I think I’m allowed to miss you,” she countered, showing him the sign. “I mean, you are the world’s best boyfriend after all, right?” A laugh left his lips at that, such a carefree and happy laugh that pride flickered in her chest. He nodded at her.

“Well, _duh_.” That earned a smile from Kara, an effortless, genuine one that she didn’t have to think about, making her realize once again how lucky she was to have him by her side, especially considering everything they’d been through. Because finding their way to each other and building a stable relationship… It had been the rockiest path she’d ever been on.

When they first started dating, after that undercover mission to catch Eve Tessmacher, they had no idea what it meant for them. Especially Kara. She’d really planned that dinner to be a one time thing, but that one time thing extended to her spending the night at his house—naked if she had to be honest—and then to having breakfast in the morning, and then to spending the whole day together, and then to…to Mon-El asking her out, truly this time, and her saying yes. And it was… _difficult_ at first, she could say, for the lack of a better word. They had their first fight the next week when Kara was called into another undercover mission where she had to seduce someone into stealing their computer, and Mon-El had been _pissed_ when he heard about that, saying that he thought now that they were together she wouldn’t go to missions where she had to be with other people anymore. And…well…she couldn’t really fault him for thinking that. He was so new to this spy thingy. But she only considered that later; at that time she’d just been annoyed by his words, claiming that she was a special agent and it was _her job._ Besides, he had to know that nothing that happened on missions were really real for her…which had opened up a whole another argument as Mon-El this time asked if that meant what happened between them wasn’t real too. Which…

Well, she’d rather not get into what happened afterwards, but it was a lot of yelling and a slammed door, and at least an hour of crying for both parties. They’d apologized later of course, making up, but… She could say that that argument was only the first bump on the road, and many more of them would come later. Like him refusing to let her go on a mission that could take weeks. Like him trying to join her even if it mean he’d be put in danger. Like her keeping secrets about her spy life from him, especially the gory details, as she didn’t want to strain their relationship. Like her keeping him out of the loop too many times, claiming she was just trying to keep him safe when she really just didn’t want him to find out the horrible things she had to do in order to accomplish a mission. But slowly, steadily, surely they’d solved their problems and built a relationship on mutual trust and understanding, with minimal secrets. And now…now they understood each other and the things they both had to do, they didn’t hold them against each other, and they just sought to spend as much time together as possible. They talked about their worries and problems, and most importantly they listened to one another, even when they didn’t agree. Because that was the key to a healthy relationship, right? Mutual understanding, respect, and…love. And somehow…

Somehow they’d found that, after many failed tries they’d found that kind of a relationship, which… Kara had to admit that it still floored her how stable and healthy their relationship was despite her spy life, all the undercover missions, and every bad thing they both had to do almost on a daily basis. She was just so…grateful for all of it. For… _him,_ for being so understanding of everything—well, eventually, but still…

“So,” Mon-El said, taking her out of her thoughts as they went out of the airport into the hot Las Vegas air, “I heard that you took out a rapist and saved two girls from him.” He flashed her a smile at that, and despite feeling a bubble of happiness in her chest, Kara just shrugged.

“I was just doing my job,” she said nonchalantly. He lifted his brows.

“Oh. So threatening to cut off his man parts… That was your job too?” he asked, amusement flickering in his eyes. Kara’s head snapped up at him.

“How the hell do you know that?” she asked incredulously. Granted, she was forced to tell Director Henshaw about it when he asked why Mr. Lowell looked like he’d just seen a ghost, but…

Her shock earned a laugh from Mon-El as he nudged her side with his elbow. “Director Henshaw told me,” he explained. “He sounded really…amused and proud about it.” Kara’s glare at that only made him laugh more as he lifted one hand to show his innocence, the other still holding hers. “Hey, I’m not gonna blame you for that. I’m just sad that you didn’t go through with your threat.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” she sighed and shook her head. “Those poor girls…” Even the thought of them was enough to make her shudder. There was no was she could miss the way Mon-El’s face fell at that. He tugged Kara closer, planting a reassuring kiss on her cheek as he squeezed her hand.

“We’re gonna do everything we can to help them heal,” he promised, gently taking her chin between his fingers and turning her head to him. Kara felt a smile pulling her lips as the genuineness of his words filled her. She nodded. Of course he would do that, because…because he was Mon-El. The person who was so eager to help people, even before he’d become a CIA psychiatrist. He would do _anything_ in his power, give _everything_ that he had to help others.

That was why she didn’t have one bit of doubt in her voice as she said the next words. “I know.” She flashed him an encouraging smile. “I trust you. If there’s anyone that can truly heal them, it’s you.” The corner of his lips tipped up.

“I’m flattered,” he said, not even trying to deny it, which made Kara elbow him lightly. She rolled her eyes when he just laughed at that, and ignored his words as she continued.

“And then maybe we can take a walk around Las Vegas tomorrow night. I remember you saying that you always wanted to see the city.” She slowed and stopped next to her car, turning to look at him. A huge grin pulled his lips, enough to illuminate the whole city.

“I’d love that.” He’d said that with such eagerness and love that she couldn’t help beaming at him. She didn’t take her eyes away from his face, just taking in his happiness, the light in his eyes, his smile, as she unlocked the car doors.

“Then it’s a date,” she said as she opened the passenger door for him. And there was no way anyone could erase the smile she had on her face as she jumped onto the driver seat and started the car, or the whole way to the hotel they would be staying in. Especially thinking about the things they would be doing once they arrived…

* * *

It was around 9 p.m. that Kara and Mon-El finally found the chance to be together, alone, and they hadn’t wasted one second before getting dressed and throwing themselves out into the Las Vegas’s night air. Even though it had been some time since the sun had set, the weather was somehow still prickling hot, which was probably why Kara was wearing a crop top and mini skirt while Mon-El had shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt on. It felt so casual, so…normal, for them to taking a night walk just as normal couples did that Kara couldn’t erase the smile off of her face. Especially considering the day they had, which she’d spent interrogating _Alexander Lowell_ and coming really close to actually ripping off his cock with her bare hands, and which Mon-El spent with the two teenagers, talking to them, trying to get them to do something else other than staring blankly at the wall. It was…tiring to say the least, which was why the moment they got off, they took the opportunity to clear their heads and not think about work at all.

“I had no idea Las Vegas could be this hot,” Mon-El mused about one minute into their walk, making Kara look up at him. She arched her brow with a soft chuckle, tightening her grip around his arm.

“We’re in the middle of a desert, Mon-El, what did you expect?” she couldn’t help asking. She’d come here several times, mostly for missions, and each time she found it so scaldingly hot that it was ridiculous.

Granted, most of those missions had been in summer, but still…

“I don’t know,” Mon-El said with a frown, waving his hand in the air as if it would help him explain himself. Kara had to press her lips together to keep herself from laughing, yet she couldn’t help a small smile as he continued. “A more… _normal_ air?”

This time she couldn’t stop her laugh as she shook her head, earning a glare from Mon-El. He narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m sorry, Miss Special Agent, but unlike you I haven’t come to Las Vegas in my life.” She clamped her mouth shut, yet still she could feel a huge grin on her face.

“Okay, okay, fine.” she said finally, shaking her head. “You’re right.” She rested her cheek on his shoulder at that, appreciating their height difference especially since the was wearing flat sandals, and focused on the huge water fountain ahead of them, watching the water splashing up and dancing in numerous colors of light coming from around. A memory filled her mind at that.

“Have I told you about one of the missions I had here about six or seven years ago?” she asked, looking up at him. Surprise flickered in his eyes as he shook his head no. A smile pulled Kara’s lips at that. She looked back at the fountain.

“I was supposed to catch this guy and bring him into the CIA. He was staying in the Treasure Island hotel”—she gestured behind her at that, the triangular hotel that they passed by a couple of minutes ago—“and he was playing some sort of…poker when I approached him. But of course, they forgot to inform me about one thing.” A smile pulled her lips. “The guy was a former CIA special agent.” Mon-El lifted his brows at that as an incredulous laugh escaped his lips.

“Seriously?” he asked. Kara nodded as she continued.

“Yep. His identity was apparently classified and I wasn’t high enough ranked to know it. But of course, since he was a former CIA agent, he immediately saw through my cover, dropped the game he was playing, and ran outside. And this happened mid-July, when time was around two p.m.” Mon-El had visibly winced at that, earning a small chuckle from Kara. She shook her head. “You can imagine that it wasn’t very pretty, especially since he was wearing a shirt and pants, and I was in this really glittery golden mini dress.”

“Yeah,” Mon-El agreed, his lips still pursed in distaste. “I don’t even want to think about how hot the air must’ve been.”

“Oh, it was hot,” Kara admitted, “but that isn’t the best part. So, the guy just ran out of the hotel, and of course I had to follow him, feeling glad that I opted for flats instead of high-heeled shoes. You never know when you might be forced to chase someone.” A smirk pulled her lips. “And we ran all the way from that hotel to this pool right here.” Mon-El’s brows arched at that. “At least until the guy literally _jumped_ in the pool to avoid me.”

“Oh my God,” he said, trying to mask his laugh with a choke. Kara nodded with a grin.

“Yep. And I think one of the most fun things I’ve done in all my CIA career was to jump into the pool after him and nail him there. Especially since most of the people on the street thought it must be a show, because I mean, I was wet all over and wearing a mini dress, arresting someone.” She glanced up at him. “I’d gotten a lot of claps that day.” This time Mon-El was outright laughing as he stared at the pool, and she found herself joining him, especially when he shook his head.

“Wow,” he said, looking at the pool one more second before turning to Kara. “Wow. I wish I could’ve been there.” She elbowed him at that, which only made him laugh more. She shook her head.

“You’re insufferable, Mon-El Gand,” she muttered. He slowed down his steps and stopped to look at her, his eyes shining with happiness, love, and…was that anxiety, or was it just her mind making up stuff? Yet before she could ask that, he stepped in front of her, took her hands in his, and looked at her.

“But you still love me,” he mused, his voice teasing, but there was no way she couldn’t hear the strain behind it. She’d just frowned, about to ask him what was wrong—he couldn’t hide from a CIA agent specialized in detecting microexpressions—before he turned to his right. “The Eiffel Tower.” Kara followed his eyes to see that they were standing right in front of the Eiffel Tower of Las Vegas. She’d forgotten it was across from the pool, yet now… “You know, I remember you telling me once that your childhood self wanted your future husband to propose to you in front of the Eiffel Tower.” Kara froze with his words as her eyes snapped at him, only to realize that his gaze was already on her, searching her face, a tense expression on his face. She couldn’t say anything as he continued, her mind still trying to process the fact that… “And I know this isn’t the real Eiffel Tower, but I don’t even know if we’ll get to go to Paris, so I thought I could try my chance here.” He laughed almost breathlessly, his nervousness visible in every part of his body.

…was he going to propose to her?

Mon-El was going to propose to her.

_Oh my God._

She could feel her heart slamming against her ribs, ready to beat right out of her chest, as she couldn’t do anything but listen to him. He swallowed hard, looking at the ground briefly as if he wanted to pull himself together, before looking back at her. He forced a smile. “I know future is uncertain for us, especially since we work for the CIA. And I know that in the future there’ll be missions that will separate us for weeks, maybe for months, just as they’d happened before, but Kara… I am certain about one thing.” He took a deep breath, searching her face and squeezing her hands with his. One corner of his lips tipped up. “I don’t want to be with anyone else but you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your partner, as your love, as your husband. Because even with the hardships we would have to go through… A life that has you in it is far better than a life without you. And trust me, I’ve experienced both lives long enough to know that.” He reached inside his shorts’ pocket—and Kara couldn’t believe how he put the ring in it, because they’d dressed up in the same room, and even her super spy senses didn’t notice him putting anything in his pocket—taking out a small ring box. She couldn’t help it as she covered her mouth with her hands, especially when he went down on one knee, looking up at her so expectantly, so lovingly, so fearfully that it knocked her breath right out of her lungs.

Especially when he flipped the ring box open, and she came face to face with a simple one-diamond ring with what seemed like a nest of veins holding it in place. It was small, it was simple…beautiful. So, so beautiful and so…her.

For a moment she couldn’t believe that she couldn’t see this coming, that she couldn’t see that he was planning to propose, because…that was her job. Noticing and figuring out things people wanted to hide. But this… This caught her so off guard that she…she had a hard time wrapping her mind around it.

But that surprise dissipated quickly when she realized what was actually happening. Mon-El was proposing to her. He was _proposing_ to her, he wanted to spend his life with her, he wanted to be with her _forever._ He wanted her. _He wanted her._

Happiness filled his chest in such a huge bubble that she was afraid she’d explode because of it as Mon-El flashed a smile up at her. “Kara Danvers, will you marry me?” he asked, his voice so low, even shaking a bit, and no matter how much he tried to keep his hands straight Kara also didn’t miss the way his fingers were trembling. And somehow…somehow she found his nervousness about all of this so…cute that a smile pulled her lips. Because it meant that he cared about the answer, he cared about _her,_ and he wanted her to say yes. He wanted her to say yes _badly._

She didn’t even hesitate when the word left her mouth. “Yes,” she whispered as she finally managed to rip her eyes off of the ring and look at his eyes. Her smile widened on her face as she nodded. “Yes, I’ll marry you, of course I—“ She was interrupted when a huge grin spread on Mon-El’s face and he shot up to his feet, without missing a beat, and pressed his lips on her. She bit down a giggle, since she didn’t want to interrupt the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, reveling in the feeling of his lips on hers.

Her fiancé’s lips on hers.

She was engaged with Mon-El. They were engaged to be _married._

The thought circled around her head over and over again, almost rendering her breathless, filling her with such happiness that even she was surprised. She was pretty sure there was a permanent smile on her face as she pulled back, looking at Mon-El’s face with love in her eyes, tracing the lines of his cheek lightly with her fingertips. His eyes were almost filled with happy tears as he smiled at her.

“I can’t believe you said yes,” he whispered, shaking his head. A laugh escaped her lips.

“I can’t believe I said yes either. I’d never imagined…” She didn’t have to finish her words when he nodded, probably understanding what she was planning to say. When she accepted to become a special agent, she had to give up on having relationships, let alone getting _married_ to someone. But now…with him…it’d all changed. Now she could have everything that she wanted. She could be a spy _and_ have a relationship. She didn’t have to give up any of those, because…because of Mon-El. Because he understood. Because he knew…and he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind everything she was forced to do as a spy. He’d seen the hardships they’d be through, they’d _been_ through rough patches, and still…knowingly…he wanted to be with her.

She’d never felt so grateful for someone, and she’d never loved someone quite like she loved Mon-El.

“I know,” he said, taking her out of her thoughts as he stroked her cheek briefly, before taking her hand in his and lifting it. It took him two tries to slide the ring onto her finger, just because both their hands were shaking so much, that she couldn’t help a light chuckle. It took her a couple of seconds to tear her eyes away from the ring on her finger, from the feeling and the promise of it, before she looked up at him.

“I love you,” she whispered, emotions clogging her throat and making her sound hoarse, yet all he did was smile at her as he took her face in his hands.

“I love you,” he repeated before he leaned down, sealing the promise of marriage with a kiss as Kara’s heart fluttered with a kind of joy she’d never felt in her life, a joy she never, ever wanted to let go of.

They were so wrapped around each other that they didn’t notice Winn looking at them through a crowd of people that were clapping the couple—Vegas was very fond of engagements—with his hands in his pockets, smiling at his two best friends staring at each other with pure happiness and love on their faces. And he couldn’t help thinking that despite every struggle on their way, every obstacle they had to overcome… They’d made it. At the end, they’d made it.

He couldn’t be happier for them…even though he was sure Kara would smack him upside down when she found out he’d known Mon-El’s plan all along, and specifically invited him to Vegas for that. He’d just have to endure that…and he couldn’t help thinking that it would be worth it.


End file.
